


Strike Team Delta

by EllaWorm11



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWorm11/pseuds/EllaWorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's agents meet Strike Team Delta for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Team Delta

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters.   
> This was written...I guess sometime in season 2 of Agents of SHIELD, before the last couple episodes.   
> Enjoy :)

Natasha leaned into Clint’s muscular body, pressing her lips against his. She felt him smile against her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His strong hands rested on her hips, pulling her flush up against him, as he leaned back against the wall. Their kiss wasn’t the fast, hungry kind- it was the slow, tender, loving sort, passionate enough that neither of them cared they were at work, or that anyone could come around the corner at any moment and they would never hear the end of it. They were completely lost in each other.  
Until the crumpled paper ball smacked Natasha in the back of the head. 

Clint swore quietly in surprise as Natasha jerked away, nearly tripping over their abandoned gear as she pulled her arms back and smoothed her hair, already groaning at the thought of how much crap they would get for this. 

Phil Coulson just laughed as the faces of the infamous Black Widow and Hawkeye, the most deadly assassins in the business, turned beat red. “Almost fifteen years,” he chuckled, “and still nothing’s changed.” 

Clint grinned sheepishly, while Natasha rolled her eyes at him. “Fifteen years ago, you would have given us a ridiculous lecture, and told us we would compromise ourselves.” She countered. 

Coulson shakes his head, still smiling. On his left, Agent Melinda May smirks at her former mentors, who evidently, hadn’t changed much. Behind them, a small woman in a lab coat, a slightly taller man with curly hair and a matching coat, another woman with dark hair and eyes, and a tall, muscular African American man stand with their eyes wide and their mouths open, evidently shocked at finding Strike Team Delta making out in a dark back hallway. None of them could be older than their mid twenties, though age had never been a heavily considered topic when employed at S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Clint laughs off his surprise, and pulls Coulson into a one-armed bro-hug. “Good to see you, Phil.” He says, before pulling May into a hug. “How you doin’, Mulan?” He laughs when she punches him good naturedly.   
Natasha rolls her eyes, smiling, hugging May herself. 

“So this is Coulson’s famous team, huh?” Clint nods at the younger agents. 

“Yeah!” Coulson seems excited to introduce them. “This is Jemma Simmons, bio chemist, and Leo Fitz, engineer- they’re two of the youngest, most accomplished agents to graduate from the Science Academy.” He nods proudly to the pair in lab coats, who smile shyly. “Skye, technology expert and agent-in-training.” He gestures to the dark haired girl, who grins and waves a little. “And Agent Antoine Triplett, who’s got a lot of qualifications I don’t know yet.” The tall guy laughs good-naturedly, nodding to Natasha and Clint. 

“Good to meet the faces behind the legends!” Clint chuckles. “We’ve heard a bit about y’all.”

“That’s an understatement.” Agent Maria Hill says, striding up behind him. “A few of the top agents who know Coulson is alive keep tabs on him. When his team pulled off something ridiculous, they celebrated for you.” 

“Ridiculous?” Coulson fauns confusion. “Like what?” 

“Oh, you know,” Natasha shrugs, and ticks off events on her fingers, “bringing down moles, saving SHIELD, escaping the bottom of the ocean, coming back from the dead, hacking Hydra…” 

“Saving the marks.” Clint smirks at Coulson, the irony not lost on him. 

“When they told the Avengers that- and I quote- ‘one of Coulson’s kid genius’s shot Sitwell’, they partied so long even Thor got drunk.” Maria grins devilishly. “There’s pictures.” 

“Haha- no there’s not.” Clint says quickly. “I think Stark had those destroyed.” 

“He was so drunk!” Natasha laughs.

“I was not!” Clint lies, grinning sheepishly. 

“It was worse than Monte Carlo!” Natasha says happily, addressing May. The woman’s mouth drops open- apparently Monte Carlo had been pretty bad. 

May’s shocked smile brightens up her face. “Cricket sent pictures of his-“ 

“Shut up!” Clint nearly shouts, and Natasha nearly doubles over laughing. 

“I’d forgotten about that!” Maria remembers suddenly. “We were in a briefing, Phil, when we got them- remember?” 

The memory hits Phil as well. “You turned red, and I got really confused, and Fury grabbed your phone to see what we got!” 

Clint stares at him in horror, while Phil, Natasha, May, and Maria dissolved completely into hysterical laughter. 

“That little engineer- what was his name? When we got back to headquarters, he asked why no one could look you in the eye!” May gasps, and the four of them lean against each other, laughing so hard they cry.   
“Not in front of the kids!” Clint groans helplessly. They just laugh harder. 

Skye looks at Triplett, her eyes wide. ‘Cricket?’ she mouths. 

His eyebrows rise in wonder at her question. “Really?” he whispers, “The best agents in SHIELD get drunk over us, Hawkeye sent pictures of his dick to everyone, and you’re wondering about an expression?” 

“She called him Cricket!” Simmons leans over and whispers, her face giddy. 

“It’s a name?” Skye’s mouth drops open. 

“A nickname!” Simmons whispers back. “I heard a rumor at the Academy that Agent Barton had nicknamed May ‘Mulan’, and she had retaliated by calling him ‘Cricket’!” 

“Unbelievable.” Fitz seems too shocked to handle this much information. “These are master assassins. That is the Director of SHIELD and his right hand.” He watches Clint run a hand through his hair in exasperation and May, Natasha, Maria, and Phil laugh so hard they’re silent. 

Triplet nods in agreement. “I didn’t expect them to be so…”

“Normal?” Skye offers. “I didn’t either.” 

“Me either.” Fitz says. “It’s a little…disconcerting?” 

The four junior agents nod, still watching their boss and his colleagues. 

“I like them.” Simmons announces finally. 

“Me too.” Fitz says quickly. 

“Yeah.” Triplet smiles a little. 

“They’re pretty cool.” Skye agrees with a decisive nod.

It takes the top agents nearly a minute to stop laughing, whipping tears out of their eyes when they do. Still chuckling, Maria tells Strike Team Delta: “Coulson and his team are here to debrief on the current situation, and get acquainted with the S.H.I.E.L.D. inter-workings.” 

Natasha nods slowly. “You here for long?” the question is directed at Coulson, and everyone looks at him. He hasn’t actually told any of them the answer. 

“For awhile.” Phil answers. Every one of the trained agents can tell that he’s simply avoiding the question. “I want Fitz and Simmons to learn some of the upgraded technology we don’t have on the BUS.” 

“Perfect!” Clint says suddenly. Natasha looks at him, and May quirks a smile as she watches the two of them have a silent dialogue. Finally, Natasha shrugs, and Clint reaches for the packs they’d left on the ground.   
He pulls out a long, sleek black arrow, and holds it gently as he steps directly in front of Fitz. “This is supposed to be a cable arrow, but the cable isn’t working- I think it keeps getting jammed or something. Think you can fix it?” 

Clint holds the arrow out to Fitz in offering. Everyone is watching the interaction, and Skye notes the glances Maria and May exchange. It seems to her like the senior agents are taking this way more serious than seems necessary. 

Fitz accepts the arrow gingerly, turning it over. “Yeah, sure, I can take a look. Shouldn’t be much of a problem.” He nods firmly and smiles. 

“Good.” Clint turns back to Natasha, and they grab their packs. “We’ve got a briefing.”

“Actually, so does Coulson.” Maria says. “We’ll come with you.” 

“Sounds good.” Coulson turns to May. “You want to show them the rest? I’ll meet up with you later.” 

May nods, and the rest of the team watches Coulson, Maria, Natasha, and Clint disappear down the hallway. 

“They seem nice.” Trip says simply. 

“Not at all what I expected.” Simmons adds. 

May looks at Fitz, who is still studying Hawkeye’s arrow. “Do you realize what just happened there?” she asks him, gesturing towards the arrow. 

Fitz looks at her in confusion. “He had a broken arrow, and asked me to fix it. It shouldn’t be hard-“ 

“It’s more than that.” May looks at him intently. “Coulson was Barton and Romanov’s handler, before he “died”. His “death” hit them hard, and it hit them harder when he came back to life and didn’t immediately tell   
them. The three of them, they were close, and if I know them, they will have been hurt when he chose to start a new team instead of coming back to them.” 

The four agents exchange confused looks. Strike Team Delta, the greatest assassins ever, have emotions? Feelings that can be hurt? They seem to be thinking. 

“Hawkeye can fix his own arrows.” May continues. “He always has. He usually makes them himself, and he takes care of them. He rarely lets other people handle them. But he handed one over to you. That arrow isn’t just Hawkeye trusting you to fix it, Fitz. That arrow is his and Natasha’s forgiveness.” 

“Forgiveness of who?” Simmons asks quietly. 

“Of Coulson, for leaving them. Of you, for taking him.” May hesitates. “Of me, for betraying them, and not telling them about it.” 

Fitz stares at the arrow. “Woah” he says, and it’s all he seems to be able to manage. 

“Fitz?” Trip says quietly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Please don’t break that arrow.”


End file.
